Zootopia 2: Rita's Tail: Remake
by VickyT36
Summary: A remake of my original story, only difference it's going to be better. Story better than summary
1. An Accident

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here, I'm making this re-make, because I felt my first one lacked detail, and thanks to some constructive criticism I'm going to make it better, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: An Accident**

 **2011  
**

In the city of Zootopia, in Tundratown, a polar bear, a wolf, a caribou, and a hyena were meeting in a hotel room. "Well, we got it, boss." said the wolf, handing the polar bear a flash drive. "Great work, Derek. I knew Jensen would come around." said Bruno, the polar bear.

He plugged it into a lap top, and waited. "Soon we'll have access to the bank accounts to the wealthiest mammals in Zootopia." said Bruno. Shane, the caribou clicked on the application the flash drive opened, but there wasn't anything on it.

"WHAT!" yelled Bruno, pulling the flash drive out. "It's a fake, boss." said Frank, the hyena. "That Jensen double crossed us." said Bruno, crushing the flash drive in his paw. "What now?" asked Derek. "We're going to pay him a visit." said Bruno.

"I don't think we can do that boss, look." said Shane, pointing to the TV, which was showing the news. "There's been a terrible accident on 97th street in Zootopia, where Roger Jensen was pronounced dead on the site." said the reporter.

"Great, the only person who could give us what we want is dead." said Frank. "Should we find another one, boss?" asked Derek. "No, we better lay low for a while." said Bruno.

* * *

Meanwhile on 97, police were directing the traffic away from the accident, and moving the car, and the body of Roger Jensen. But while all that was going on, a little girl mink was sitting in a police car. She had light brown fur, green eyes, and wore a green dress.

She didn't seem to understand what was happening, but she was clearly frightened, as she clutched a doll that looked like her in her arms. Then a rhino wearing a police uniform came into the car.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're going to go somewhere safe." he said, and he drove to the police station. He sent her to a play room, while he called social services. "Rough day, McHorn?" asked Officer Fangmyer.

"Yep, that car crash victim left behind a 2-year-old daughter, and there's no other family to take her." said McHorn. "Rough." said Fangmyer. A while later, a leopard from social services came, and took the toddler away.

They then came to Zootopia's Children's Home, an orphanage for all the cubs, pups, kits, kittens, calves, piglets, and foals who had no families to take care of them. Paw in paw, the social worker, and the little tot, walked up to the building, and knocked on the door.

The head of the orphanage, Mrs. Maxwell, who was a black horse with blue eyes, wearing a cream sweater and khaki pants answered it, and let them in. In her office, the social worker gave Mrs. Maxwell her file on the girl.

Everything was in there about her, her name, who her parents were, why she was orphaned, her description, medical history, and a picture of her. Mrs. Maxwell, and the little mink, walked the social worker out, and watched her leave.

Mrs. Maxwell felt something tugging on her pants, and looked down. The girl, with her doll still in her arms, was reaching up to Mrs. Maxwell, showing that she wanted to be picked up. Mrs. Maxwell, scooped the little one up, into her arms.

"Don't worry, Rita. We're gonna take good care of you. Thank goodness, you're too young to understand any of this." said Mrs. Maxwell, and she took Rita back into the orphanage.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and comment**


	2. Five Years Later

**Chapter 2: Five Years Later  
**

 **2016**

Five years later, Rita had grown from a toddler to a young girl. Now seven-years-old, she attended Lionheart Elementary School and was in the second grade. She wore a purple t-shirt, and a blue squort (a skirt and shorts together).

She was nice, friendly, sweet, and had friends. At the orphanage she met Millie the sheep, Bobby the giraffe, and Harold the tiger who were all seven like her. They were all in the same class at school, and were roommates at the orphanage.

They all had fun playing and hanging out together both at school and the orphanage. But like what happens to orphans Millie, Bobby, and Harold all got adopted and moved out. Millie when Rita was six, and Bobby and Harold when she turned seven.

Of course Rita was happy for her friends, but she couldn't help but feel jealous, while the orphanage was a nice place to live and Mrs. Maxwell was very nice, Rita wished for a home, a family that would love and take care of her.

But she never let it show though. The one thing that gave her comfort was Ronnie, her doll. It was a gift from her late father, and by far her most prized possession. And though she missed having her friends at the orphanage a plus side was that she finally had the room all to herself, which is a miracle being in an orphanage and all.

* * *

One Monday morning, she woke up at 7:00 to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off, got her toiletries from her dresser, and went to one of the bathrooms. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her fur, then went back to her room to get dressed.

After putting on her usual outfit, she grabbed her backpack, and went downstairs for breakfast. When she got downstairs, she saw that most of the other orphans were up, and heading to the dining room.

"Good morning, Rita." said Mrs. Maxwell, as Rita walked into the dining room. "Good morning, Mrs. Maxwell." Rita answered back. In the kitchen, she got a plate and filled it with eggs, and toast, and got a glass of orange juice.

She found a seat at the giant table, and began eating. When she was done, her school bus would almost be here, so she and the other elementary aged kids started to head outside. "Have a nice day, kids." called Mrs. Maxwell as she walked them out.

After a couple minutes of waiting, the yellow school bus arrived. The kids boarded, and Rita saw her friends. "Hey guys." said Rita, as she sat down next to Millie. "Hey, Rita." the three greeted. "So how are things back at the orphanage?" asked Bobby.

"Same old same old." Rita answered. When the bus got to the school, the kids got off, and the four went to their second grade class with Mrs. Claws (a panther). "Good morning, class." said Mrs. Claws, once everyone was seated.

"Good morning, Mrs. Claws." said the class. "Now then, here's your DOL worksheets, so let's get started." she said, as she passed out the papers. The day started with DOL, then the kids did learned about how to tell time in math.

They read a story in reading, and then it was time for lunch and recess. Millie, Bobby, Rita, and Harold swung on the swings, played on the teeter totter, and slid down the slide. At lunch they sat together, and ate their food.

Rita got a fish sandwich, Millie got a spinach pie, Harold got a bug burger, and Bobby ate a salad. Back in class the kids learned about the history of Zootopia, then they got to go to the library, and then it was time to go home.

"Now, children before we leave remember Friday is show and tell, so bring something interesting to show to the class." said Mrs. Claws. The kids got back on the bus, and it drove them back to their homes.

At the orphanage stop, Rita said goodbye to her friends, and got off with the others. After stopping off in the dining to eat milk and cookies for an after school snack, Rita retreated to her room to start on her homework.

She figured the sooner it was done the better. When she was done, it was time for fun. She watched TV in one of the TV rooms, and played out on the orphanage's playground. At dinnertime, she got a plate of fried shrimp and mashes potatoes, and when she was done she got ready for bed.

She took a bath, and got dressed in her pajamas which was a pink short set. But before she went to sleep, she looked up at the stars from her window. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will find a family." she whispered to herself.

With that said, she grabbed Ronnie, got in bed, and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Being Followed

**Chapter 3: Being Followed  
**

While Rita was just falling asleep in Tundratown, the Bruno, Derek, Shane, and Frank were meeting up again in an abandoned office building. After laying low for five years, they were going to try and come up with a new plan.

"Welcome back gentlemen." said Bruno. "What's the plan, boss?" asked Frank. "We saw for ourselves that Roger did put the information on a flash drive. But the one he gave us was blank, so he must've hid the real one." said Bruno.

"But where, it's not like we can ask him, the guy's been dead for five years." said Derek. "True, but his daughter is still alive." said Bruno. "But boss, she was a toddler when this all started, I doubt she'd know where he hid the flash drive." said Shane.

"Ah, but she may know while she doesn't know." said Bruno. The others were confused. "You idiots, think about it. Roger loved his daughter, and the last place he thought we'd expect to look for the flash drive is with her."

"Oh, I see what you mean, boss." they all said. "Good, Derek, Shane find get her information, and then keep an eye on her, but don't grab her yet." said Bruno. "You got it boss." said Shane, and he and Derek left.

* * *

The next morning at the orphanage, the kids were all eating their breakfast in the dining room, while Mrs. Maxwell was putting up a flier on the bulletin board in the foyer. As she walked back to the dining room, she saw a black ford outside parked across the street.

Thinking nothing of it, she went on with her business. "Okay, elementary kids, your bus will be here soon." she said. Rita and others left the dining room, and went outside. As she walked she saw what Mrs. Maxwell had put on the bulletin board.

The flyer read, "Adoption Open House next month". Every two months, the home held an open house so parents looking to adopt a child could and meet the kids, and probably adopt one. This made Rita wonder, could this be her chance?

"Rita, you're going to miss the bus." said Mrs. Maxwell. "I'm going, but Mrs. Maxwell, you think I have a chance at being adopted next month?" she asked. "Everyone has a chance, Rita. When the time comes just smile, and show the adults what a great girl you are." said Mrs. Maxwell, with a smile.

"Thanks, bye." said Rita and she left, and boarded the bus with the other kids. And when the bus pulled off, the black ford casually followed it. "So she boards the bus at 8:15." said Shane. "That's one thing down." said Derek, as he drove.

At the school, they parked a few blocks away from it, so they wouldn't arose suspicion. Inside Rita was with her friends talking about what they'd bring in for show and tell. "What are you bringing, Millie?" asked Bobby.

"My new purse. How about you, Harold?" said Millie. "I'm bringing a shell I got at the beach." "Cool, I'm bringing in a picture of my family and I at the fair, what about you Rita?" asked Bobby. "I'm going to show everyone, Ronnie." she said.

"Your doll?" asked Harold. "Yeah, she's my favorite thing." said Rita. Her friends knew that Ronnie was the last thing she had of her original family. "So how are thing going?" asked Millie. "Well, there's going to be an adoption open house next month." said Rita.

"I'm sure you'll find a family. After all we did." said Bobby. "Thanks, guys." said Rita.

* * *

When school was over, Rita boarded the bus back to the orphanage, and the black ford followed. "Remind me why we're just sitting here, she's already been to school?" asked Shane. "Because, we need to know if she does anything out of school, boss wants to know where she goes everyday." said Derek.

"Right." said Shane. And that's what they did, for the next two days they followed to and from school. However when Mrs. Maxwell saw their ford in the same spot everyday, she started to get a bit concerned for the safety of the kids, so she called the police.

At ZPD, Clawhauser was at his desk snacking on some doughnuts, when the phone rang. "Hello, Zootopia Police Department." said Clawhauser. "Hello, this is Mrs. Maxwell head of the Zootopia's Children's Home, there's been a car that's been in front of the building for three days now, could you please send some officers to investigate it?" asked Mrs. Maxwell.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Maxwell, some cops will be sent over." said Clawhauser, and he hung up the phone, and told Chief Bogo about the call. In the bull pen, Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps had just arrived, and were taking their seat.

"Morning, Carrots." said Nick, calling her by his nickname. "Morning, Nick, ready to make the world a better place?" asked Judy, holding up her fist, which Nick bumped. The two were the best of partners since the "night howler" incident five months ago.

"Attention." said Officer Higgins, as Chief Bogo came into the room. "Quiet everyone, assignments for today. Fangmyer, Rizzoli, Delgato, Sahara Square. Snarlof, Higgins, Wolford Tundratown. Hopps, Wilde, we received a report of a car sitting in front of Zootopia's Children's Home for the past three days, find out what up." he said.

And with that Nick and Judy hopped in their police cruiser, and drove out to Savanna Central. When they got to the home, they knocked on the door, Mrs. Maxwell answered it, and invited them in. "Thank you, so much for coming officers." she said.

"Our pleasure, Mrs. Maxwell. Can you tell what kind of car it is?" asked Judy, taking out her notepad. "It's a black ford." "And when did you first see it?" asked Nick. Tuesday morning, and everyday since, sitting across the street."

"Does it stay there all day?" asked Judy. "No, it's there at 7:00, it leaves at 8:15, leaves then comes back here at 3:00." said Mrs. Maxwell. "What happens at those times?" asked Nick. "Oh my goodness." said Mrs. Maxwell, putting her hoofs on her face.

"What is it?" asked Judy. "That's when the elementary age kids leave for school, and come back." "Don't worry, Mrs. Maxwell, we're going to get to the bottom of this." assured Judy. After getting down the information, they went to where the car had been parked.

Judy noticed Nick was looking a little tense. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Sorry, it's just nothing gets me more angry than a creep trying to mess with kids." Nick explained. "Well, that's what we're going to put a stop to." said Judy.

* * *

After collecting the information from where the car had been seen, Nick and Judy went back to the orphanage to inform Mrs. Maxwell of what they discovered. It was just around three, and when Shane and Derek followed the bus they saw the police cruiser.

"The boss isn't gonna like this." said Shane. "We better go break the news." said Derek, and they drove off. "We've got the license plate number, and we'll track it down to the owner, and tell them not to come by again." said Nick.

"Thank you officers." said Mrs. Maxwell. Then there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Rita poked her head in the door. "Excuse me, Mrs. Maxwell, can you wash Ronnie for me?" she asked. "Sure thing Rita. Go to the laundry room, and I'll be there in a minute. " said Mrs. Maxwell.

Rita left, and that's when Nick and Judy left. As they were leaving they heard some of the kids. They looked and saw two older boys a hippo and a lion playing catch with Rita's doll and Rita was trying to get it back.

"Guys, stop it, give her back." said Rita, as she tried to catch Ronnie. Having both been bullied as kids, they decided to step in. As Ronnie got thrown into the air, Nick caught her. "Causing trouble boys?" asked Judy, sternly with her arms folded.

Scared, the boys ran off. "I think this is yours, Rita was it?" asked Nick, handing her the doll. "Yes, thank you, officer." said Rita, taking her. "No problem, Sweet Cheeks." said Nick, smirking at her, and the two left.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review and comment**


	4. The True Target

**Chapter 4: The True Target  
**

"You've let the cops suspect something?" asked Bruno angrily. "It wasn't our fault boss, someone called them." said Shane. "This isn't good." said Frank. Bruno groaned, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"All right, new plan. Shane, Derek, as soon as Rita's done with school, grab her quietly and bring her here." said Bruno. "You got it, boss." said Derek.

* * *

Friday morning Rita had Ronnie in her backpack, and boarding the bus to school, with Derek and Shane following it in their black ford. At school, the day went on as normal, and soon at the end of the day Rita's class was having their show and tell.

After the others in the class had went, it was Rita's turn. "This is Ronnie, my doll." she said, holding the toy in front of the class. "She's my favorite thing, and I've had her for as long as I can remember. In fact, I was told that Ronnie was a gift my father gave me." said Rita.

Meanwhile outside, Shane just remembered something. "Hey, Derek, do you remember back when we were following Roger around to make sure he wasn't going to the cops?" he asked. "Yeah." answered Derek.

"Well, I think I remember something that could help us." said Shane, and he called Bruno on his phone. When school was over, Rita went to the restroom, but unfortunately because many kids wanted to use it before they left, there was a line that caused her to miss the bus.

"Great." said Rita, when she finally got outside. She pulled out her the cell phone Mrs. Maxwell gave her for emergency, and called her. "Hello?" asked Mrs. Maxwell over the phone. "Mrs. Maxwell, I missed my bus." said Rita.

"Do you want me to come pick you up, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Maxwell. "No, I know the way back from to the orphanage from here." said Rita. "Okay, but come straight here, and don't talk to any strangers." said Mrs. Maxwell.

"Okay, bye." said Rita, she hung up, put the phone in her backpack, along with Ronnie, and started to walk home. "Hey, she's alone." said Derek. "Follow her quietly, then we grab her." said Shane. And so he followed her.

As Rita walked she got a feeling of fear. She turned around, and the car stopped and acted casually. Then she started walking again, and the car followed. Rita saw that the car was following her, and she started to get scared.

Then she started running away. "Great, she's running." said Shane, and they drove after her. Rita kept running as fast her feet could go, and it didn't matter that she was getting tired she just ran. She ran into Savanna Central, and hid among the other animals.

Shane and Derek slowly browsed the area where Rita ran to, but didn't see her. That's because Rita had hid in an alleyway next to a van. "Great, we lost her." said Shane. "Let's wait a while, she can't stay in one place forever." said Shane, and he parked the car.

Rita peeked out from the ally, and saw the car still there. Scared she pulled out Ronnie, and hugged her tightly, what was she going to do? She couldn't go back out there, and sure she could call Mrs. Maxwell, but they might try and hurt her too.

Then she heard someone coming out of the van. A Fennec fox came out, with a trash bag, he took it to the street, put it in the trash can, and went back to his van. But on his way he saw Rita. "Hey, what are you doing here, kid?" he asked.

"Please sir, someone's chasing me." Rita pleaded, as she pointed to the black car. Finnick saw the car sitting there, and looked back at the girl, she looked really scared, so he decided to call his old friend Nick.

* * *

At the time, Nick and Judy were on their way to the station, when Nick got the call. "Officer Wilde." said Nick, on his cell phone. "Hey, Nick it's Finnick." said Finnick over the phone. "Hey, my old son, what's up?"

"Listen, I got this kid hiding here, she says there's a black car chasing her." said Finnick. "Black car, kid? We'll be right there." said Nick. "To Finnick's alley, Carrots." said Nick. "What's going on, Nick?" assked Judy.

"Finnick says there's a kid hiding in his alley, he said a black car's chasing her." said Nick. With that Judy quickly turned the cruiser around, and went to the alley. "How long is she going to hide?" asked Derek.

"Uh oh, here comes the cops, let's get out of here." said Shane, and he quickly drove away before the police could arrive. Nick and Judy got out the cruiser, and went into the ally. They saw Finnick and Rita.

"Rita?" asked Judy. "Officers." said Rita. "Thanks, for the call Finnick." said Nick. "No prob." said Finnick, and he went back into his van. "Come on, let's you get home." said Judy, taking Rita's paw, and led her into the cruiser.

Back at the orphanage, after telling Mrs. Maxwell what had happened, she was thankful that Rita was safe. "So Rita, when did the car started following you?" asked Nick. "When I left school." said Rita. The adults looked at each other.

"Rita, go to your room. The adults need to talk." said Mrs. Maxwell. "Okay, Mrs. Maxwell." said Rita, and with Ronnie still in her arms, she hurried upstairs. "Mrs. Maxwell, I think we've all come to the same conclusion. Someone's after Rita." said Judy.

A look of panic crossed Mrs. Maxwell's face, who could be after an innocent child?

 **That's chapter 4, plz review and comment**


	5. Into Custody

**Chapter 5: Into Custody  
**

The three adults gathered in Mrs. Maxwell's office to talk. "Who on earth would be after Rita, and why for that matter?" asked Mrs. Maxwell. "I don't know, but we're going to find out." said Nick.

"Do you have any information on her, like why she was bought and where she was before?" asked Judy. "Yes, I have her file right here." said Mrs. Maxwell, opening a file cabinet. "Ah yes, here it is." she said, pulling it out, and she opened and read it.

"Rita Jensen was brought here five years ago, when she was two-years-old. Her father died in a car accident, and her mother died when she was a baby. There was no other family to take her, so social services brought her here." Mrs. Maxwell read.

"Mind if I see it?" asked Nick. Mrs. Maxwell handed it to him, and then Judy spoke. "Well, Mrs. Maxwell until we figure out who's after Rita it's best if we put her into protective custody." said Judy. "But where will she be?" asked Mrs. Maxwell.

"We have plenty of safe houses around the city, and officers will working to protect her." Judy explained. "As long as she's safe, I better go tell her." said Mrs. Maxwell, getting up from her chair. Nick and Judy followed her, as they came to Rita's room.

Mrs. Maxwell knocked on the door, and went in. Rita was sitting on her bed, playing with Ronnie. "Rita, we have something very important to talk to you about." said Mrs. Maxwell. "What?" Rita asked.

"Well, because that car was chasing you, you're going to have to leave the orphanage for a while." "But where am I gonna go?" "Well Rita, you're going to be in police custody, which means we're going to take you to a house, and police will watch you." explained Judy.

"But for how long?" asked Rita, clutching Ronnie. "Not long, sweet cheeks, it'll just be until we find out who's been following you." said Nick. "Well, okay." said Rita. "Okay, just pack a small bag, and we'll take you to the station." said Nick.

Rita got out her suitcase, packed some clothes, her favorite book, her backpack, and Ronnie. When she was ready, she hugged Mrs. Maxwell goodbye. "Bye, Mrs. Maxwell." said Rita, as went with Judy outside.

"Be safe, sweetie." said Mrs. Maxwell. "Don't worry, Mrs. M. We'll keep her safe." Nick assured her. At the police station, Nick and Judy got the safe house address from Clawhauser. "Here you go guys." said Clawhauser, handing the address to them.

"Thanks, Clawhauser." said Judy taking it. "Mr. Clawhauser, sir?" asked Rita. "Yes?" "Can I have a doughnut?" asked referring to the box of doughnuts on his desk. "Oh, sure, here have a chocolate one." said Clawhauser, handing her the treat.

"Thank you." said Rita, as she took it. She then followed Nick, Judy, and two other officers outside into a police cruiser.

* * *

As officers were taking Rita away, Bruno was steamed at what he's just learned. "You idiots, I ask you to do something so simple. Pick up a girl, but instead you allow her to go into police custody." said Bruno, stomping around the room.

"But boss, it wasn't our fault." said Shane. "Yeah, she was crafty." said Derek. "I should maul you two right now, but I didn't hire you just to kill you." said Bruno. "So what do we do now?" asked Frank.

"Since these two managed to provide us with one good clue, we just have to get Rita alone." said Bruno. "But how?" asked Shane. "With this plan." said Bruno. He told them the plan, and they all agreed that it was a good one.

"Now all we need is some spray paint, and some costumes." said Derek. "Once we get that flash drive boys, we'll be wiping our butts with hundred dollar bills." said Bruno.

* * *

At a safe house in Sahara Square, Rita was just settling down for bed. After she had changed into her pajamas, Nick and Judy came in to check on her. "Hey, Rita how you doing?" asked Judy. "Fine, Officer Hopps." Rita answered.

"Do you need anything, before we head back to the station?" asked Nick. "You're leaving?" asked Rita. "The other two officers will stay here with you." said Judy. "Well, before you go, could you read me this?" asked Rita, handing Judy a book.

"Cinderella?" Judy asked. "It's my favorite book." Rita explained. "Sure, I'll read it to you." said Judy. So as Rita lied down in the bed, Judy read to her, as Nick listened in. Soon Rita had fallen asleep, and the two left.

"You were pretty good with getting Rita to sleep." said Nick, as he drove back to Savanna Central. "Well when you have two hundred and seventy-five brothers and sisters, you get good at these kinds of things." answered Judy.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Finding the Culprit

**Chapter 6: Finding the Culprit  
**

It had been two days since Rita went into protective custody, and she was definitely making the best of it. She read her books, explored the house, and played with Ronnie. She enjoyed when Nick and Judy came by to check on her.

Nick was funny and playful, and Judy was gentle and nice. One morning at the police station, Nick and Judy were at Nick's desk trying to figure who'd be after Rita and why. "This isn't making any sense, Rita's just an average everyday orphan, who'd be after her?" asked Judy.

"Hopps, Wilde, I got the owner of that black truck you asked for." said Clawhauser, giving them a piece of paper. "Thanks, Clawhauser." said Nick, taking the paper. "It says here that the car was purchased from Tom's Car Lot in Savanna Central." he said.

"Then I guess we go better pay Tom a visit." said Judy. The two got in their police cruiser, and drove to their destination. When they got to the car lot, they met with Tom, the manager. "Officers Hopps and Wilde, ZPD, we were wondering if you could tell us who purchased this car?" asked Judy, handing Tom (the brown bear) a picture of the car.

"Let's see." said Tom, as he got on the computer. "According to our records, we sent the bill to a Bruno Snarls, a polar bear." said Tom. "So, he didn't necessarily come in and buy the car?" asked Nick.

"No, a wolf, a caribou, and a hyena came in a couple months ago picked out the car, and said to send the bill to him." Tom explained. "Thank you for your time." said Judy, and the two left. "So now we have to find out who this Bruno Snarls is." said Nick.

"And I know just who we should ask." said Judy. By the look in her eyes, Nick knew exactly what she was thinking. They drove to Tundratown, and came to a familiar mansion. They walked up to the front door, and knocked.

A large polar bear in a suit answered it. He recognized them, and invited them in. They were led down into an office, where Mr. Big sat in a shew sized chair. The two walked up, and kissed his ring.

"Nick, Judy, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" he asked. "We were hoping that you could help us. We're looking for a polar bear named Bruno Snarls. Do you know him?" Judy said. "Unfortunately I do." said Mr. Big.

"Unfortunately?" asked Nick confused. "Snarls, used to work for me, until I caught him tying to embezzle money from companies, so I fired him." Mr. Big explained. "Do you happen to know what happened to him?" asked Judy.

"I tell my boys to keep an eye out for him, in case he shows his face around here again, but he's most likely still here in Tundratown." said Mr. Big. "Thank you, sir." said Nick. "May I ask why you're interested in him?" asked Mr. Big.

"He may be involved with the attempted kidnapping of a young girl." answered Judy. "Then best of luck to you." said Mr. Big.

* * *

Back at the police station, Nick and Judy looked up Bruno Snarls. "This guy's got quite the sheet. Robbery, assault, trespassing." read Nick off his computer. "Kidnapping wouldn't be far off his sheet. Clearly the wolf, hyena, and caribou are his associates." said Judy.

"But the million dollar question is what would these guys want with Rita?" asked Nick. As they were thinking, Officer McHorn walked by, and as he did, he saw the picture of Rita. "Hey, I know that girl." he said.

"You do?" asked Judy. "Yeah, poor kid, I was the one who brought her to here after she lost her father in a car accident." McHorn explained. "Do you know anything about her past, before the accident?" asked Nick.

"Well, what was her name again?" asked McHorn. "Rita Jensen." answered Judy. "Well, we were looking at her father, Roger Jensen." said McHorn. "Let's see, Roger Jensen." said Nick, typing the name into his computer.

Then his file came up. "Roger Jensen worked at Zootopia Central Bank, and was accused of stealing account information." he read. "Yep, that's what he supposedly did. Unfortunately he died in that accident before we could prove anything." said McHorn.

"That could explain why these guys are after his daughter, for revenge." said Judy. "Let's see if we can find an address." said Nick.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the safe house a police car drove up. Only it wasn't a real police car, it was the black car spray painted to look like one. And the officers inside, weren't really officers at all. "Got the tasers ready?" asked Bruno.

"Got them, boss." said Frank. "Good, Shane keep the car running, we'll be quick." said Bruno. The three got out of the car, and knocked on the door. Officer Stone, a rhino, one of the officers assigned to guard Rita answered it.

They showed them fake badges. "We were told to pick up, Rita." said Derek. "Wait, did Wilde and Hopps send you?" he asked. "Yep." answered Frank. "Let me call, to make sure." Bruno gave Derek the signal, and he tasered him.

"What's going on here?" asked Officer Hertz, a lion, and another one of the officers. When he saw his fellow officer on the ground, he whipped out his taser, but Frank tasered him to. "I'll take care of these guys, you two get the girl." said Bruno.

While Frank and Derek went to get Rita, Bruno tied the two officers up, and put them in a closet. "Rita?" asked Derek, going into Rita's room. Rita looked up at the two. "Officers Hopps and Wilde sent us to take you to a different safe house." Frank explained.

"Okay." said Rita. She began packing her bag, but the two stopped her. "No reason to pack, just get your backpack, and we'll get the rest." said Derek. With Ronnie in her backpack, Rita followed the two.

"Where are Officers Hertz and Stone?" she asked. "We let them head back to the station." said Derek. Then Rita got an uneasy feeling. "Um, I don't think I want to go with you anymore." said Rita, backing up from them.

As she backed up, Bruno came up behind her, and tasered her. She fell to the ground, and he carried her to the car. Once they were in the car, Frank put a piece of cloth over her mouth, and she was passed out.

With their target finally captured, they drove her away from the safe house, and into Tundratown.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Rescuing Rita

**Chapter 7: Rescuing Rita**

Back at the police station, Nick and Judy weren't having any luck finding an address for Bruno Snarls. "Man this guy has to have a home somewhere." said Nick.

"Well, while you're doing that, I'm going to see how's Rita's doing." said Judy, pulling out her walkki talkki, and stepping away. "Officer Hopps to Officers Stone and Hertz you there?" she asked.

But there was nothing but static. "Officers Stone and Hertz, this is Officer Hopps, do you read me?" Judy asked again. But no one answered. "Nick, we got to get over the safe house right now." Judy said frantically.

"What's wrong, Carrots?" asked Nick confused. "No one's answering." she said. Nick and Judy told Clawhauser that they needed backup, and them with a few other officers drove off to the safe house.

When they got there, they broke down the door, and looked around the house, and heard banging from the inside closet door. One of the officers opened it, and Stone and Hertz fell out, all dizzy and disoriented.

While paramedics were being called, Nick and Judy went to Rita's room, only to discover she was gone. Nick and Judy hurried outside to talk to Stone and Hertz. "Guys, what happened to Rita?" asked Nick.

"There were these three other cops came, they said you guys sent them to pick up Rita." explained Hertz. "We didn't send anybody." said Judy. "We tried to call to ask you guys, but they tasered us." said Stone.

"I'm betting Bruno Snarls and his goons are behind this." said Nick. "Then we have to find Rita and quickly." said Judy.

* * *

Rita had just opened her eyes, and got up off the floor she was lying on. When things finally came into focus, she saw that she was in an old office building. Rita got a feeling of panic and fear, she had no idea where she was, how she got there, or why she was even there.

The last thing she remembered was that a police officer had come and then tasered her. Luckily she saw that Ronnie was lying on the floor, she scooped her up into her arms, and hugged her tightly.

She then noticed that there was a window boarded up from the outside, hopefully she could at least get a look at where she was. She peeked through a crack in the boards, and saw that she was in Tundratown.

Now that she knew where she was she had to get a hold of Nick and Judy and tell them where she was. She then spotted a phone on the table. "Oh please may this work." she whispered to herself.

She picked up the phone, luckily there was a dial tone, and dialed the number to the police station. Back at the police station, Clawhauser was munching on doughnuts while reading an article on Gazelle on his phone.

Then the phone rang. "Zootopia Police Department." he said, when he answered it. "Hello, my name's Rita, I really need to talk to Officers Hopps and Wilde right now." she whispered. Upon hearing that name and voice, Clawhauser wasted no time getting a hold of Nick and Judy.

"Officer Hopps." said Judy, when she answered her phone. "Judy, I have Rita on the other line." said Clawhauser. "Put her through." said Judy, as she put her phone on speaker so Nick could hear.

"Hello, Rita, are you okay?" asked Judy. "I'm fine." Rita answered. "Do you know where you are?" asked Nick. "I'm in Tundratown, in an abandoned office building." she said. "Don't worry, we're on our way." said Judy.

Suddenly, Rita heard footsteps approaching, and she quickly hung up the phone. The second she did, Shane and Derek came in. Shane grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her out of the room. "Let me go." Rita protested, as she kept squirming.

"Would you shut up, you little brat, we've worked hard to get you here." said Derek. They took her to a different room, one with a computer, and Bruno and Frank. "Here she is, boss." said Shane, and she sat her down in a chair.

"So Rita, we finally meet." said Bruno. "W-what do you want from me?" Rita asked very frightened. "Don't worry, sweets; it's not you we have the beef with, it's something your father has for us." he said.

"But my dad's gone." said Rita. "True, but he made something that belongs to us. And he's hidden it with you all these years." said Bruno. "But I don't have anything you'd want." said Rita.

"Oh but you do. So I'll take this." said Bruno, grabbing Ronnie. "Hey, that's my doll." said Rita, trying to get her doll back, but Frank, Shane, and Derek held her back. With his claws Bruno ripped Ronnie apart, and in his paws fell a blue flash drive.

He plugged it into the computers, and lots of names and numbers appeared the on screen. "Finally, bank accounts to the wealthiest mammals in Zootopia." said Bruno.

* * *

Outside, the police had just arrived at the abandoned office building, and stormed in. They looked in all the rooms, until finally they heard voices coming from a certain room. "So what do we do with her boss?" asked Derek.

"She's of no use to us now, just do whatever you want." said Bruno. But before they could lay a paw on her, the cops burst through the door. "ZPD, freeze!" yelled Officer McHorn, as the other officers followed.

All the perps were cuffed and escorted out by the police. Nick and Judy hurried over to Rita. "Rita are you okay?" asked Judy. Rita said nothing, she only burst into tears, and grabbed Nick. "Poor kid, you've been through a lot tonight." said Nick.

He picked her up, and carried her outside, where an ambulance was waiting to take her to the hospital.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Dreams

**Chapter 8: Dreams  
**

Bruno, and his goons were taken to the police station, and Rita was taken to the hospital. She was admitted with some bumps, bruises, and injuries related to being tasered and drugged.

After booking the criminals, Nick and Judy went to the hospital, and talked to Rita's doctor. "There's nothing to worry about, Officers she's a tough girl and she'll pull through, all she needs is rest." said the doctor.

"That's good, could we see her for a moment?" asked Judy. "Sure, she's sedated so be quick." said the doctor. He led them to her room, where Rita lied in bed, under the covers. "Rita?" asked Nick, quietly.

"Officers." said Rita, in a tired voice. "We just wanted to tell you we got the bad guys, and they won't be bothering you anymore." said Judy. Rita smiled, "Does that mean I can go home now?" asked Rita.

"Not yet, but Mrs. Maxwell will be by tomorrow to take you back to the orphanage." said Nick. "Okay." said Rita. "Now get some rest." said Judy, as she and Nick got up to leave. "Officers?" "Yes, Rita?" asked Nick.

"Thank you." Rita said, before she fell asleep. Nick and Judy smiled at her, and said, "Your welcome.", then they left. As Rita slept, she began to have a dream.

* * *

She was in a car, sitting in a car seat. Suddenly a male mink appeared in front of her. "Hi, Rita. Daddy has something for you." he said. Rita heard herself coo, and her dad held a mink doll in front of her.

"A brand new doll, Daddy had it made special." And with that he put the doll in her arms, and Rita hugged it, showing her dad that she loved it. "Now don't you worry, sweetie. I'm going to fix this mess, and everything will be all right."

Then he got into the driver's seat, and drove off.

* * *

The next day, Rita was discharged from the hospital, and Mrs. Maxwell took her back to the orphanage. "I'm so glad you're safe, Rita." said Mrs. Maxwell, as the two walked out of the building. "Me too." said Rita.

"By the way, where's Ronnie?" asked Mrs. Maxwell. Rita's ears drooped, and she explained what had happened to her beloved doll. "Oh, Rita I'm so sorry." said Mrs. Maxwell. "It's okay, I'll get over it." said Rita, even though she really missed her doll.

Meanwhile at the ZPD, Nick and Judy were typing up the case report. "I have to say I'm pretty impressed with Roger's plan." said Nick. After interrogating the crew, they had learned the whole story of why they were after Rita.

"Yeah, he slips Bruno an empty flash drive, hides the real one in Rita's doll, tries to get her out of harm's way, and go to the police." said Judy. "But too bad about the car accident though, he could've pulled it off and Rita wouldn't be an orphan." said Nick.

Judy's ears dropped a little, she did feel sorry for Rita. "Excuse me, Officers?" asked a voice. The two looked up and saw Mrs. Maxwell. "Oh, Mrs. Maxwell, hello." Judy greeted. "I just came by to thank you for helping Rita."

"It was our pleasure, Mrs. Maxwell." said Nick. "How's she doing?" asked Judy. "She's doing just fine. Now she just nervous for next month." said Mrs. Maxwell. "What's next month?" asked Nick.

"The home's adoption open house. Hopefully, she can a family. Anyway, thanks again, goodbye." said Mrs. Maxwell, and she left. After she left Nick and Judy looked at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Nick.

"Oh yes." said Judy. The two then left their cubicles, and went to Chief Bogo's office.

* * *

That night, Rita was all dressed in her pajamas, getting ready for bed. Before she did she once again looked at the stars outside her window. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday I am going to get a family." she said.

Then she lied down in bed, turned off the lamp, and went to sleep. As she slept she dreamed about finding a family.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. Adoption Day

**Chapter 9: Adoption Day (A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I've been busy with classes and other stories, but here it is the last chapter, enjoy!)  
**

On the day of the open house, Rita had put on her nicest dress, and showed the adults looking to adopt a child what a nice girl she was. As she was sitting on the front steps of the orphanage, she saw how other kids were getting attention.

"Looks like this adoption open house is going to be the same as the last ones." she said to herself. "Hi, Rita." said a voice. Rita looked up, and saw Nick and Judy wearing plain clothes. "Officers Wilde and Hopps, what are you doing here?" Rita asked.

"We just came to check on you, see how you were doing." answered Judy. "Well, I'm okay." answered Rita. "So, Rita what do you say we walk for a while?" suggested Nick. "Okay." said Rita, as she got up, and followed them.

As they walked Nick and Judy asked questions, and Rita answered them. "So Rita, do you like school?" asked Nick. "Oh, yeah I love school." said Rita. "You a good student?" asked Judy. "Yeah, I'm good in class, and I get pretty good grades."

They went into the back, where some of the kids were playing on the playground, while talking to some adults. "You want me to push you on the swings?" asked Nick. "Sure." said Rita. She got on a swing, and Nick gently pushed her.

"So Rita, what kind of things do you like to do?" asked Judy. "Let's see, I like playing with my friends, reading books, watching TV, and making everyday an adventure." Rita explained. "That sounds fun, you remind me of me when I was your age." said Nick.

Towards the end of the day Nick and Judy asked Rita a big question. "Rita, Nick and I have been discussing this, and we were wondering if you'd like to come live with us?" asked Judy. Rita could barely relieve her ears.

"You...you want to adopt me?" she asked. "We may not be a matching pair, heck we're not even married but if you're willing to give us a chance we're all for it." said Nick. "Yes, yes, yes!" squealed Rita, as she hugged them both.

And Nick and Judy hugged her back.

* * *

After talking to Mrs. Maxwell, and filling out paperwork, Nick and Judy were officially Rita's adoptive parents. The day finally came when Rita was going to leave the orphanage and live with Nick and Judy.

When she was all packed, she hugged Mrs. Maxwell goodbye, and Nick and Judy took her to their home. Nick and Judy didn't live together exactly, but they lived in the same building at Shiny Rhino Condominiums.

Judy's apartment had gotten termites, so she had to move out. "So since you're now my adoptive parents, what do I call you guys?" asked Rita. "You can call me Judy." said Judy. "And you call me Nick." said Nick.

When they pulled up to building, Rita was amazed, the building was at least 4 stories high, and seemed fancier than the orphanage. "Shall we, Rita?" asked Nick, as he got her suitcase out of the car.

"We shall." answered Rita. They went inside, and got into the elevator to go up to their floors. "Now Rita, we both live on the third floor, but we have different condos. I'm in condo 325 and Nick's in 328." said Judy.

"Okay." said Rita. When they got up to the third floor, they went to Judy's place first. It was a simply but nice place, small living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. "This is your room, Rita." said Judy.

Inside the room was a small bed, closet, desk, and dresser. "I love it, and it's all mine." said Rita, feeling happy that she had her own room. "Ready to see your room at my place?" asked Nick. "Yeah." Rita answered excitedly.

Rita's room in Nick's condo was the same as the one in Judy's condo, but Rita didn't mind, she now had two rooms to herself. That evening, before Rita went to bed Nick and Judy gave her a gift.

"As a little welcoming gift, Rita we got you this." said Judy, handing Rita a small white box. "Thank you." said Rita, taking it. She opened it, and couldn't believe what she saw. It was her doll, Ronnie, all fixed, the last time Rita saw her precious doll it was torn by the animals who wanted the flash drive.

"I thought she was gone forever." said Rita, hugging it. "We found her and had her fixed, we know how much she means to you." explained Nick. "Well thank you, I love my gift." said Rita. "I'm glad, well now it's time for bed." said Judy.

Rita went into her room in Judy's place, and she settled down into bed, Nick and Judy tucked her in. "Good night, Rita." said Judy. "Sweet dreams, kiddo." said Nick. "Good night." said Rita. Nick turned off the lights, and the two left the room.

Rita couldn't be happier. She had her beloved doll back, she had a home, and most of all she had a family.

 **The End**


End file.
